Sam hates dances
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: I sat there... waiting for him to show up. I felt so pathetic.Sam hates dances, what could happen? SamXCarly Cam


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.. though I reallly wish I owned Sam, who doesn't love her?**

I sat there... waiting for him to show up. I felt so pathetic. Freddie said that high school wouldn't change him. He grew up, matured, and even looked cute. He was so confident once he dropped all of his hobbies with computers and started doing sports. He just sat on the bench looking cute and all the girls instantly loved him. He told me he still loved me and asked me to prom.

You have no idea how surprised i was. He ignored Sam and I for two years. He left us to protect ourselves in highschool, making me depend on Sam for my every need, and we had gotten so close and then out of nowhere, we have a singe week left of school, and he showed up at my locker and said that he regretted deserting us. When he asked me I didn't know what to say... I mumbled out a yes because I wanted a date... I mean who would ask a nobody to prom? Ever since he left we stopped doing the show and We were nobodies.

So here I am after hours of getting ready and an additional half hour of waiting for Freddie. He isn't here yet... I'm starting to think this was a joke. My cell phone rang and I eagerly answered hoping it was my ex best friend. "Hello?" I answered and was greeted by a staticky, "Hey Carly... listen we decided to ditch prom cause all the guys are going to canada early, I hope you went without me I completely forgot about you." I shook my head and sighed... he forgot about, figures. "No problem Freddie I guess I'll talk to later, i-" _Click_

He hung up on me. I thought that the old Freddie we all knew was back, but I was wrong. I could've seen myself loving him if he showed up tonight, but I guess that won't happen. I'll be single forever, just me and Sam, living together forever._ I can picture it, two old ladies with a million cats everywhere_. That's a tad disturbing. I shook my head and set the phone down on the counter. I decided I might as well go take all my makeup off and go to bed or somthing.

There was no use in going, becaue I'd have no friends there. Sam _hated _dances. I made a pact with Sam and Freddie when we were younger that we wouldn't go to a dance unless we were accompanied by one of the three of us. So since Freddie isn't... well, Freddie, and Sam _hates_ dances then I guess I just won't go. I sighed and started up the first step of the stairs when I heard a knock at the door. I furrowed my brow and wondered who it was.

I hesitantly opened the door and gasped. Sam. She's the most georgeous person in the world. Her curly blond ringlets were so... wow. She was dressed in a silky blue dress, that looked like somthing she would wear to... no she can't be. Sam _hates_ dances. "Hey you gonna stand there with the door all day or let me in so I can raid your fridge?" She asked in the charming Sam way.

"Uh... I ... uh yeah." I mumbled and stepped aside. She grinned and tilted her head as she leaned against the counter. "Sam.. you look...wow." I managed to get out and she laughed. "Why thank you Carly Shay." She responded and then that's when I noticed she had something behind her back. "What are you up to?" I asked carefully and she gave and innocent smile. "I uh.. heard that Freddie talking about ditching you and I thought I'd come ask you to come with me instead." She explained, looking at the countertop instead of my face.

"What? Sam you ha-" I started but was interrupted. "Hate dances? Yes. But Carly Shay you can't miss prom and if I had to go with anyone it'd be you. I kinda wanted to ask you to go with me before but Freddie got to you before I could, I think he knew I had a thing for you." The blonde said nonchalantly. "You have a thing for me?" I asked and she smiled. "Yup... you got a problem with it?" She asked and I shook my head.

I actually laughed out loud. "Not at all... I was thinking earlier and I could picture living together when we're old ladies with a million cats." I said and she laughed. "I was serious, for once I'm serious I like you." She explained and her eyes locked with mine. "I was too." I said quietly. She pulled her hands out from behind her back and she had gotten me a rose. "Sam..." Was all I managed to get out.

Roses... that's expensive and Sam must have really been serious. She _hates_ dances, and_ hates _spending money and most of all _hates_ being serious. I gulped as she walked toward me and set the flower on the table. "Carly... Will you go with me before it's too late?" She asked as she reached me, and stood considerably close. "I- Uh- Yes Sam... wow... I didn't know that- I thought- who woulda known you could be so..." I studdered and mumbled not knowing what to say.

"You're rambling Carly Shay..." She grinned evily and licked my lips and hoped she wasn't up to somthing. "No... even if I was then why would that- uh... um.." I tried to argue but that look on her face was so cute. I never noticed how cute I thought she was before. I had started backing up against the wall as she got closer. "Because you ramble when you like someone..." She stated and got closer. "Do you like me Carly Shay? " She asked, her face barely and inch from mine.

"I - Uh- well--" I started to mumble but didn't ramble or mumble much more because she grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips, causing me to automatically grab her waist. It felt so natural, as if I had kissed her everyday. I could kiss her every day if I wanted, I don't see anything wrong with it. I like kissing Sam. Scratch that, I like Sam.

Sam broke the kiss and I nodded my head. She was out of breath and rested her forehead against mine. "Still thinking bout us as old ladies with cats?" She asked and I smiled. "No.. more like us as a couple... maybe a chihuahua or two- " I started but she kissed me again, then stopped abrutly and tugged my arm. "C'mon I wanna go get a chilli dog on the they way." She said hurriedly. Sam's stomach_ Hates _when it isn't fed.


End file.
